


Big Mac

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Matt and Dom go out to celebrate their third anniversary together, but something goes really wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mac

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse and this is a work of fiction, never happened. I also don't own McDonald's or Big Mac.
> 
> Well, I wrote this fic based on something that happened to me while I was in Rio (oh yeah! One day before the Rock In Rio when I TOUCHED MATTHEW JAMES BELLAMY). I hope you enjoy this story and notice the meaning of it :)

Dominic and I were celebrating our third anniversary together and we decided to go out on a date just like we do every year, but this time we didn’t go to any fancy and romantic restaurant or to the cinema, actually McDonald’s was Dom’s choice. I agreed of course, amused by his suggestion, it had been a long time since we went out to eat junk food.

You know, my boyfriend always was of the 'natural' (and neurotic) kind of person, almost a vegan. Hm, *almost*. He allows himself to have some normal food sometimes, usually when it is a special date, just like today. That’s why I was a bit surprised when he asked to go to McDonald’s.

I couldn’t deny him his request.

We ordered two Big Macs, with around 500 calories each one, a fact that made Dom grimace at the thought of the amount of fat he was going to digest. “I’m going to die.” He mumbled as we picked a table, waiting for our hamburgers to get ready.

“I told you I was okay with the vegetarian restaurant again.” I chuckled, sitting next to him.

“I know, but- I wanted to try something different this time.”

“Silly boy.” I smiled and cupped his face, pecking him. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, Matthew.”

We just kept chatting whilst waiting. We held hands, flirted, a peck here and there… What couples in love usually do, just sweet and tender treatment.

“Matt.” Dom called me, discreetly pulling my sleeve.

“What?” He gestured for me to approach him. “Hm?”

“That guy is staring at us…” He whispered and tilted his head to one side, trying to be as much discreet as possible.

I glared to the only man that was on the spot that Dom just indicated. He was a bald and tough guy, frowning and with a stern stare; he didn’t look like someone friendly at all. I gulped and looked away, Dominic immediately squeezing my hand. “He’s big.” It was the only thing I could manage to say. What could I do? That man was frightening me!

“Oh, hun!” Dom chuckled, slightly shaking his head.

“Just ignore him.” I shrugged. “I’m sure he's already seen gay couples before.”

“Yeah…”

“It’s nothing new. He shouldn’t be staring at us like that. No one looks at hetero couples like that.”

“Exactly. I totally agree with you, Matthew. But, you know… There are people who can’t understand us, or they’re not used to it yet.”

“I know…” I sighed. “It doesn’t bother me as long as he doesn’t say or try anything stupid.”

Dom just nodded and we tried to talk about something to change the topic, but then…

“Oi! Queers!” The big guy shouted.

“He’s not talking to us, is he…?” I hissed, already knowing the answer.

“I’m talking to you, faggots!” I heard a chair being dragged and when I glanced to the idiot again he was walking towards us with clenched fists.

“I think it’d be better if we leave…” Dom looked around and so did I. Every single person in the restaurant was looking at us, or waiting for us to leave or see our reaction to the insults. He tried to stand up, but I held his hand and shook my head.

“No, Dom. We can’t let him talk to us like that!” I stated and he looked worried at me, trying to speak something.

“B-but--”

“What the fuck?! Are you two gay AND deaf?! That stupid man scoffed, smirking and narrowing his eyes when he was close enough, only a few steps away from Dom and I.

“Don't you dare.” I said through gritted teeth as Dom tried to keep me seated, holding my hand tightly.

“Are you nuts?!” Snorting, the big guy crossed his arms. “What are you going to do, skinny chick?” He arched one eyebrow, just worsening his ugly face.

I couldn’t take it anymore.

I found myself standing up abruptly, bashing my hands over the table and looking directly into his dark eyes. My blood was boiling and he was annoying me like hell! He just had spoiled my night out with my boyfriend!

“Oooh! It looks like the little faggot is mad at me!” He just couldn’t stop making fun of me! Bloody hell! I just wanted to punch him or kick him!!!

“SHUT UP!!!” I shouted and felt Dom’s hands grabbing mine strongly.

“Enough, Matthew. We need to leave now!” He pleaded me.

“No way, Dom! He can’t treat us like that!”

“Can you two get a room, please?” The idiot said and I heard people mumbling around us, probably pleased about the little show.  
Gross.

“GO TO HELL!!!” I snapped back and could feel my face heating, blood rushing to my head, I felt my fingers flex then clench into a tight punch. A fist flew through the air and hit rock solid muscle, a thing that only made me jump on that jerk. I heard some girls screaming, other ones getting up from their tables and stepping away from us.

“Oh my god!!!” I heard Dominic screeching as he tried to pull me back, holding my shoulders just when I could finally place another punch on the tough guy’s left arm. “Stop it, Matt!!!”

“That’s all you can do, skinny chick?” With a half smirk, he stepped forward.

“Shut up!! Wait for me to kick your arse!” I tried to free myself from Dom’s grip, but he was determined to prevent me from attacking the guy again.

“For god’s sake! Leave us alone!” Once again, Dominic pleaded. His voice was shaky and he was extremely worried.

“God doesn’t allow gay people in heaven, you moron.” He was closer now. I wanted to kill him but Dom was almost whimpering, begging him to stop troubling us, that we would leave and all.

“Oi!” Said a different voice. I looked over the guy’s shoulders and found another big guy with dark curly hair and hazel eyes. He was surrounded by six children and a woman, probably his kids and wife.

“What do you want?!” The idiot asked venomously, spinning on his heels and facing the other man. “This is none of your business.”

“Neither is it yours!”

“Matthew!” Dominic bear-hugged me whilst the other two men were arguing, taking deep breaths of my scent to assure himself that I was okay.

“It’s okay, babe.” I smoothed his back, still paying attention to what was happening.

“Leave them alone! What’s wrong with you, man?!” The good guy asked. Yes, that was a good man, unlike the bald, retarded one.

“What’s wrong with me?! There’s nothing wrong with me! They are the wrong ones!” He pointed to Dom and I. “I bet they shag like rabbits and they can not do such a thing!”

“What they do and what they don’t do it’s definitely none of your business! Why would you care?! Have they ever offended you before?”

“Their presence offends me! And you should be offended by it as well! How can you allow your children to be in the same place at those dirty idiots?”

“They did nothing for me and my family. How can you call them that? You don’t even know them!”

“Do you know them? Why are you defending them?”

“C’mon, they’re just a couple on a date! What’s wrong with that? Shut up and go away! Hetero couples do worse things and no one reproaches them!”

“Look!” He pointed out his finger in the good guy’s face.

“You bet I’m looking.” Suddenly his friendly face darkened and I could swear the other man quivered when he noticed that. They faced each other for a good long time, neither of them saying a single word.

“Get out!” I heard an old man shouting and, for one moment, I thought he was talking to Dom and me.

But he wasn’t.

In a few moments, the tough guy was surrounded by the people from the restaurant. Men, women, teenagers… Almost every single person stood up and was around the big man, yelling at him, telling him to leave.

“Fuck off you all!” Was the only thing he could say over the people’s shouts. He started to look trapped as he stepped back until he finally reached the exit and left.

“That was close.” The friendly man told us before smiling.

Dom and I were still shocked because of what had just happened. We were not expecting such a reaction from the other ones.

“Thank you.” I managed to say after clearing my throat. “You didn’t have to do that, but we appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to thank anyone. It’s just that I disagree with that poor, anencephalic man.” He rubbed his nape and Dom chuckled, finally sounding relieved. “Love doesn’t choose gender. If you two are together, it’s only because you care about each other. Is caring a sin? Is love a sin?”

“Oh, thank you very much for your kind words!” Dominic smiled large and with a surprised voice. “I wish people could understand us the same way you do.”

“Phew! It’s a hard path, you know?”

“We know, unfortunately.” I said.

“Don’t let people like him ruin your relationship. Keep your heads up, you’re doing nothing wrong, you’re not hurting anyone.”

“Thank you again, ehh…” I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember his name, but the truth was that I had no idea what was his name.

“Christopher. Christopher Wolstenholme.” Another smile.

“Thank you again, Christopher.”

“Actually, Chris is good.” He chuckled and shook his head.

“Okay, Chris.” Dom held out his hand to Chris and so did I. He shook both of our hands. “I’m Dom and this is Matt.” He introduced us.

“Nice to meet you, guys. Unfortunately, not in a nice situation.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, want to join my family?” Chris suddenly offered, gesturing to his overfilled table.

“We don’t want to bother you even more!” I shook my hands.

“You won’t bother us.”

We gave a last glance to his table and found his wife waving at us. “Hm… What do you think, Dom?”

“I think it’s alright.” He nodded.

“Okay! Come with me! I will buy you guys your Big Macs.”

“No, no! You don’t have to!!!” Dom quickly said.

“But I want to!” He patted our shoulders and we walked towards his family.

We found a life long friend that day.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you finished reading it, let's say that I acted like Chris in the real life. It was a lesbian couple at McDonald's and a guy shouted at them. I couldn't just sit and watch that! So, yeah, I told the guy something... Everything was okay at the end :)


End file.
